


Come Back To Me

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [39]
Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Lyn-Z, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Ger-z, Gyn-Z, Mpreg, Omega Gerard, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Gerard and Lyn-Z have their differences, but Lyn-z will always come back when Gerard needs her...right?





	Come Back To Me

"Just explain to me what's going on here!"

"What is there to explain? I'm fucking kissing him!" 

Mikey stood closeby, pinching the bridge of his nose as Gerard and Lyn-Z continued their over-the-phone shouting match. All it took was one video, one stupid video of Gerard playing around with Frank to get another argument going. They were really going to have to start getting more control of fans backstage. Not everything was meant to be filmed, and definitely not meant to be published.

"Well maybe I'll just keep my baby to myself then! You probably don't even think it's yours!"

Gerard shut his phone off, tossing it and dropping onto the sofa. He was shaking, sobbing before he could even take a breath. God, why did they have to be like this? Him and his stupid hormones, why couldn't he stick to one love? He liked Frank, but Lyn-Z was his everything. Why didn't she get that?

"Hey, calm down, G." Mikey had his arm around Gerard, trying to soothe him a little. "Getting all worked up isn't good for the baby."

"I know that, okay!?" Gerard bawled, shoving Mikey away a little. He immediately regretted it.

"I-I didn't...no, Mikey, I didn't want to hurt you, you-you didn't do anything." Gerard leaned on Mikey and started crying all over again. "Fuck, I just hate this so m-much."

"I know, man, I know." Mikey rubbed his back softly, resting his head in Gerard's sweaty hair. "It's gonna be okay...you're almost through this. Soon you'll have your daughter and everything will be worth it."

"B-But Lyn-Z," Gerard blubbered. "I-If she...what if-"

"Don't think about that," Mikey instructed gently. "You know how much she cares about you. You're gonna be okay."

"Right...okay." Gerard breathed deeply, letting his brother's steady Beta heartbeat calm him down. 

It might've been okay, but Gerard had calmed down just a little too late. He was suddenly gasping, grabbing Mikey's hand to hold tight as a harsh contraction shot pain all through his back and abdomen. Gerard clung to his brother, while Mikey shouted for medics and the others. Baby Way was coming, and the hospital better have that room ready, pronto.

***

Frank was the one who called her. He was the last person Lyn-Z wanted to talk to, but after his third call, she had to pick up.

"What the hell do you want, you greasy little rat?" was the first thing she said.

"I don't have time for niceties." Frank sighed. "Gerard's in labor. He's in the hospital right now, with us-"

"Since when!?"

Frank cringed.

"We just got him here. He only went into labor about half an hour ago, at the hotel." Frank looked up. "Uh...Mikey's with him right now, and he's sorta screaming a lot."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Lyn-Z was trying to think of how fast she could get a flight. Maybe she should go private jet.

"Okay, we'll let you know if something big happens." Frank was about to hang up, when-

"Wait! Can...can I talk to him?" 

Frank hesitated. Maybe that wasn't a good idea, but...maybe it would be okay. Gerard might need it. He relented and walked in.

Gerard looked up when the door opened, still panting softly. Mikey was doing his best to comfort, but there wasn't much pain relief happening yet. 

"What...what is it, Frank?" Gerard asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Phone for you...it's Lyn-Z."

"You don't have to talk to her," Mikey said softly, looking back at Gerard.

"Give it to me," Gerard decided, reaching for the phone. 

"...Gerard? G, you there?" 

"Yeah, it's me." Gerard bit his lip. "A-Are you coming?"

"Of course I am, love. I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you okay?"

"I'm alright...alright as I can be." Gerard winced and doubled over a little, squeezing Mikey's hand. "Ah!...oh God, Linds...fuck, I'm sorry for everything I said before, I-I need you here."

"I'm sorry too, baby. It was my fault, I should've trusted you." Lyn-Z was already in a car, heading to the airport. "Just hold on, keep breathing and let them take care of you until I get there."

"Okay...okay, but please, hurry." Gerard had to hang up after that, in too much pain to keep speaking.He really did need his Alpha there to take care of him, but there was nothing he could do now but try to hold on. Hopefully she wouldn't come too late.

***

When Lyn-Z opened the door, they were putting Gerard's legs in the braces to push. Gerard looked over with wide, scared eyes as she rushed to his side, taking his hand.

"You made it," Gerard said weakly, as she kissed his forehead.

"Just it time, it seems." Lyn-Z rubbed his back a bit as she helped him sit up. "Ready to have a baby?"

"R-Ready as I can be." Gerard nodded, leaning on her gently as the doctor spread him out, telling him to push now.

Gerard bore down as much as he could, groaning and holding tight to his wife. Lyn-Z was as encouraging as possible, telling him how good he was doing and insisting that it wouldn't be long. It seemed like it lasted, but ten minutes into the delivery, a baby started to cry. Give it another minute and the doctor had her, a shrieking little infant in his gloved hands.

"Congratulations, Mr. Way. It's a very healthy girl, an Alpha it seems."

"Oh, Bandit." Gerard teared up, watching them tidy up the baby. She sounded lovely already, he was just beaming as they brought her over, laying her in his arms. Gerard instantly held her as close as he could, breathing in her fresh scent as his own calmed her down.

"Look at her, Linds...she's gorgeous." Gerard couldn't take his eyes off her. "She looks like you too."

"No, she's got some Gerard in there too." Lyn-Z caressed the baby's plump cheek softly. "Wow...our little Bandit."

"She's everything I dreamed her to be." Gerard nuzzled her hair softly. "Couldn't have done it without you, babe."

"You did the hard part, though," she assured him, kissing his hair as she held them both.

"Hm...can we promise never to fight ever again?" Gerard asked innocently, looking up at her.

"Sure, love." Lyn-Z rocked them gently as Gerard dozed off. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Gerard and Lindsey story! I don't know a lot about her, but she makes G happy, and that's enough for me.


End file.
